Whatever Awaits Them
by mermaidpotato
Summary: Fifty sentences of DxS romance, exploring the very core of their relationship and a number of different possibilities. Angst, fluff, everything in-between, and plenty of vignettes.


A/N: So... I got a livejournal (I'm mermaids-feet on there, and I'll probably put the link on my profile), shock and awe. It's mostly for my Doctor Who stuff, since the Doctor Who fandom is much bigger over there, but there is a bit of DP and TT stuff up already. Also, there are some really cool challenge communities I've been wanting to do for a while. One of them is 1sentence, in which you pick a pairing (and a set of fifty prompts) and write fifty sentences, one for each prompt. I've done a lot for various practice in the past, unofficially, but they were all eaten when my computer died (I suppose I haven't told y'all about that yet, have I? Whatever), and these are actually on the community. :O

Anywho, I'm rambling. Enjoy my DxS-focused sentences. Mood whiplash abounds. As does abuse of the English language. Hope you enjoy anyways.

Disclaimer: I don't know if whoever owns the rights to Danny Phantom actually cares anymore, but that's definitely not me. Sadly. I'm not even Butch Hartman, or in any way affiliated with Cartoon Network.

* * *

><p>#01 – Ring<p>

She explained the misunderstanding to him years later, Wes, and he explained his side, Valerie, and for a while, it's a little joke in-between them: what kept them apart during their early high school years wasn't cluelessness, or Valerie (they're on terms too good with her now), but Wes.

#02 – Hero

He's the hero of the city, and she's the hero of him, saving his butt from threats ghostly, supernatural, and bald alike.

#03 – Memory

Danny starts to remember things that never happened, whispers of a lifetime that only may have once been, and not only does Sam listen, she doesn't think he's crazy.

#04 – Box

Their first three dates had been cut short (read: ruined) by the box ghost, so Sam had gleefully given up some new and shiny gadget for a fourth free of box-themed menaces, a la Tucker.

#05 – Run

He soars through the air and she runs below him, but it's her continual drive to stay on the same level, to be good enough for him, and to keep him grounded, that eventually drives Tucker to extremes to keep up.

#06 – Hurricane

He has the lightening blasts, the destroying wind, and the icy chill of the air, but Sam is the only one to rain on his parade, keeping him in check by the sheer force of their love.

#07 – Wings

She dreams, some nights, that she has wings so she can fly beside him, on the same level, but when she's soaring through the air in his arms, held so close to him, her mind doesn't manage to keep up the complaints.

#08 – Cold

The air is so bitingly cold when they first kiss, and so is his breath, but it still isn't enough to extinguish the flame powering her heart and reddening her thin, pale skin.

#09 – Red

When he disappears, there is one drying, darkening red patch on the ground among all the green, leaving a trail for a while before it just stops, and so many emotions flash through her at the sight: anger at him for not waking her or Tucker up to come help, sorrow because he really must've been there, a morbid curiosity at what really happened, but most of all, determination to find his sorry little butt.

#10 – Drink

He doesn't like her vegan milkshakes, she knows, but they both like strawberry, so she really is touched when he starts to make a habit of grabbing a second straw.

#11 – Midnight

Nothing ever happened, not when they themselves wouldn't yet recognize that maybe it should, and they were just two best friends too tired to go to sleep, but they learned everything pointless of each other late in the nights, when he snuck through her window and she let him stay.

#12 – Temptation

They can't very well go back to school looking like they just fought a ghost, so after the ones that leave them particularly tousled, they sneak back to Danny's house to clean up, and every time, he finds himself fighting the temptation to mess that lipstick up again, the way she flaunts its application in front of him.

#13 – View

The fangirls wonder how _she_ could ever make a catch like Phantom, sit like vultures in the distance waiting for her to make a single mistake so they can descend and reap the benefits of what will surely be the corpse of their relationship, but from Danny's perspective, he's the one that has to work to deserve her.

#14 – Music

He'll watch her movies, eat her faceless food, and stand up for her (most of the time) in her real arguments with Tucker, but he is not—NOT—going to listen to her eclectic music tastes for the entire 5-hour car ride.

#15 – Silk

Her dark bedsheets may be silk, but she finds that she likes his plain blue cotton much better.

#16 – Cover

"Danny? I think he went home for lunch, and he must've gotten held up."

#17 – Promise

She makes him promise not to follow, because she can very well be the hero of her own story, and there are some things that Danny simply isn't very good at (if the boy ruins her Doomed campaign one more time, his butt is so Facebook unofficial).

#18 – Dream

He means to tell her soon that their dreams are the same, to confront her and finally puzzle out what it is that everyone else sees, but he's less of a hero without the ghostly spandex, and even though that gives him the spark, things get in the way and he's forced into moving faster before he can work up the courage.

#19 – Candle

Tucker's greatest downfall, power outages, are nothing to them: they have each other to entertain themselves, and, in emergencies, Danny also functions as a giant candle.

#20 – Talent

There are ways to gain equal footing in their dance, from a properly timed wish to recreating the incident manually (they've done it once before), and a few ghosts have even so kindly offered to possess her, but when it comes down to it, Sam doesn't need or want them: she's fine just the way she is, no cloned poser or damsel in distress.

#21 – Silence

Tucker doesn't understand how they can do it, and he wouldn't have either, a year ago, but Danny's favorite moments are the days they just tangle up together—she calls it 'cuddling', but that isn't at all what it is—and relax, reveling in the impossible quiet.

#22 – Journey

The prompt sits atop the otherwise-blank page, daunting and smug in its college-essay-cleverness—they've done plenty of traveling, sure, but she never really thought of any of it as a journey, much less a personal one; it's just their life.

#23 – Fire

When she is the fire and brimstone, he is the voice of reason, and whenever he is stressed or carried away, she's there to knock some sense into him: not only do they work well as a couple, but they make the perfect good cop-bad cop team.

#24 – Strength

Super-strength or no, Sam is the one who always has to open the pickle jars.

#25 – Mask

She gets him a mask for his fifteenth birthday as a joke, but he wears it for a bit, finally retiring it when the Box Ghost laughs his way into an easy defeat; what right does the _Box Ghost_ have to be laughing at _anyone_?

#26 – Ice

She combats the ice of his breath with the fire of hers, and eventually their mouths are both something like warm.

#27 – Fall (Prelude to Lies and Whisper?)

When he bursts violently through the door, the recognizable sound of destruction barely pulling her out of her weak, drugged sleep, she isn't too far gone to notice the red flashing in his eyes, though it fades quickly at the acknowledgment that _she's here_ and _she's breathing_, and she couldn't possibly be too far gone to worry about just how far he would fall if she wasn't.

#28 – Forgotten

When she first finds him, looking better than expected but with eyes far too innocent and far too blue, his clueless words "who are you?" echo painfully through her head, and she wants to punch him or slap him or something for putting her through this, but she doesn't: if he really doesn't ever get himself back, she doesn't want his first memory of her to be violent.

#29 – Dance

Their track record with dances isn't good—eleven assorted school dances so far, and not a single one left uninterrupted by ghosts—but the invitation is just too preposterous to pass up; it's not every day you get invited to a dance in the ghost zone.

#30 – Body

She decides to trace her lips down all of his scars once, and it is, sadly, one of her favorite nights in bed.

#31 – Sacred

They agree to celebrate Hanukah, not Christmas—they're not incredibly Jewish, but her memories and traditions are important to her and he never really liked Christmas much anyway.

#32 – Farewells

It's harder than she thought it would be to say goodbye, but she's too stubborn to change her mind; she is not going to be one of those girls who goes to a college she doesn't want to just to stay with her boyfriend, and she won't let Danny fall into that trap either.

#33 – World

They both believe, on some level, in aliens, because, hey, once you're fighting ghosts full-time, it's not that far of a stretch.

#34 – Formal

He wears a tux for the first time in recent memory for Jazz's wedding, and it's only the commiserating jokes he and Tucker make and the stars in Sam's eyes when she watches the movements of the black cloth that get him through the experience sane (oh, and he's happy for Jazz, too).

#35 – Fever

"Really—a ghost cold?"

#36 – Laugh

Sam and Tucker bicker incessantly, each other's foils and the impossible best friends, and for once, Danny doesn't play the peacemaker, instead laughing at jokes and silently cheering both of them on in alternating intervals, glad that their dynamic managed to survive the inevitable hookup without Tucker descending to third-wheel status.

#37 – Lies (companion to Whisper)

"No," she says, tears thick in her eyes and only the thought of a barely-avoidable future keeping her strong, "I mean it... I hate you."

#38 – Forever

After her funeral, a withered, floating, wheelchair-bound Tucker claps a hand on Danny's shoulder, startling him, teary-eyed and disconcertingly young, away from the horrible headstone: "Danny, she lived a good life; I know you're sad, but you won't bring her back by starving to death."

#39 – Overwhelmed

After a while, she takes his (their) life in stride, immune to and in love with the pervading strangeness, and Danny finds that it is he that's overwhelmed by how readily she's accepted her position as the Batman of the team.

#40 – Whisper (companion to Lies)

He walks away mad and with a show of needless destruction of public property that she would usually vocally disapprove of, but he's too good to hurt her, and all she can do is choke under her breath, "I hope you're happy, Clockwork."

#41 – Wait

When the time comes for their actual prom, some stroke of insanity makes him insist on picking her up like a proper boyfriend—actually waiting in the living room, still under her parents' scrutiny after all this time, makes him wish he hadn't.

#42 – Talk

All couples have their inside jokes, as do all friends—a fuming "What happened to my purse?" is soothed by a kiss and a quiet, amused "Cujo isn't here this time, so the hippo must've eaten it."

#43 – Search

Everyone else may have given up on him, but she knows that Danny's still in there: he's not Dan yet, and if anyone can find him and save him from himself, it's sure not some nameless policeman or random military general.

#44 – Hope

Her skin, despite her best efforts, is wrinkling with lines of laughter and of stress and of yelling, while Danny's only crease is the one that is becoming more and more permanent upon his brow, but they still love each other, and late at night, in the shadows and in his arms, where anything is possible, she dream-muses that she has too much left to do, that she'll become a ghost, and that she's too stubborn to succumb to a silly obsession, and that she'll become the noblest ghost that ever was: the one who stays by his side.

#45 – Eclipse

They can fight—when the stress levels get high, it's bound to happen—and not just like an old married couple; some of their fights get so intense that an outsider would think they never knew how to love each other, but it always passes, and the make-ups, consequentially, can be just as explosive.

#46 – Gravity

Gravity, to him, is more of a suggestion than a rule, but Sam keeps him tethered to reality, and he finds himself always drawn back whenever he floats astray.

#47 – Highway

It takes two and a half hours to travel from his apartment in Amity to her college dorm, but the hours spent driving down the listless doldrums of the interstate highways are well worth it.

#48 – Unknown

He's fifteen, and the world is on his shoulders; he doesn't know what's ahead and some days he barely understands what's behind, but he does know that his hand is in hers, and that makes it a little bit easier to face whatever awaits them.

#49 – Lock

It's not a bobby pin, but it does the trick as it always does (and impresses him every time), and picking a lock with an earring is so much more _Sam_.

#50 – Breathe

There is no feeling in any world quite like her sense of relief when he takes another breath again after the accident, altered but apparently alive.


End file.
